Nobody's Gonna Hurt You Again
by MoxGirl
Summary: Demi/OC is a WWE Diva and in a relationship with Sheamus. Is she happy with him? And what will happen if Dean Ambrose steps into the scene?
1. First changings

My name is Demi, I'm a successful diva and the current girlfriend of WWE superstar Sheamus.  
So far so good but at the moment there's this feud between him and the three guys of The Shield. Since last November they always came out to attack the faces. First I didn't care much, then as they also focused on Sheamus I got pissed too but at some point I realized that there's something different about their leader Dean Ambrose. I can't describe it and at the same time I forbid myself to think such things cause I guess he hasn't even noticed me and Sheamus would go insane anyways.  
Well that was the theory till last week. Then somehow everything started to change.  
It was Monday, RAW time, I walked around backstage a little bored cause Sheamus rather spent his time with Randy instead of me. Some superstars walked by but I didn't care much. Until three guys in black clothes came along. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were talking with each other but Dean suddenly gave me a look which almost killed me straight away. As we walked past each other he leaned a little closer to me, whispering: "See you later..." I just stood there until Kaitlyn showed up: "Come on, our match is next."  
In the ring everything went well and I was gone even before Sheamus and Randy made their way out. They had a match against Wade Barrett and Antonio Cesaro and it was obvious that The Shield will appear. I sat in my locker secretly watching the happenings at the live-screen and was surprised about myself as I noticed that I just focused on Dean instead of Sheamus. They just speared Randy once and then fully concentrate on Sheamus. As he couldn't move anymore, Dean took a mic and said, standing right above him: "I will not only destroy your career, I will destroy your whole life! And I'm gonna start right now." The faces of Seth and Roman told me immediately that this wasn't scripted that way but for now they left together.  
Lost in my thoughts I went back from bistro with some Red Bull. Just before I could close the door of my locker again, someone scarred the hell out of me, saying "Cheers" behind me. And I knew that voice... I turned around to look in Dean's eyes. He was still sweaty from before and I could feel my body react. But I managed to ask him: "What do you want here and what about your words out there?" He grinned: "So you really wanna know?" With that he pushed me forward into my own locker and closed the door. Then he said: "I'm here to make something clear." I tried to defend myself: "You know I'm with..." Dean cut me off by pinning me back to the wall, fixing my wrists over my head with his hands. Then he brought his face close to mine, speaking again: "Maybe you're but I know that's not what you really want." I gave him a confused look but before I could open my mouth he continued in a weird tone: "Come on and tell me the truth. Why don't you care about him like you should? Why aren't you out for his matches? Why are you alone backstage mostly? Why are you always looking at me? Why are you secretly watching me? Why can't you get me out of your mind?" I was completely disturbed by these questions and just stuttered: "I...I don't know." Dean tightened the grip around my wrists and said a little louder: "Huh? Of course you know. Say it! Now!" In the meantime I already had an idea of what he wanted me to say and I wasn't sure of his further actions if I tried to pretend any longer so I said: "Yeah I like you. Pleased now?" Dean grinned again: "You aren't the one to ask questions but you gonna learn that. And yeah I am." Then he pressed his lips on mine and kissed me roughly. I couldn't help but return the kiss. After it Dean pulled away and left my locker, whispering: "This was just the beginning..." I sat down completely confused and wished my Red Bull would be Vodka or something like that.


	2. Breaking up

The following days I tried to avoid everything and everyone, which worked surprisingly. Until Punk ordered me to meet with him. As soon as I arrived at his locker he began: "Demi, please tell me what's going on there. You know I'll be gone soon and I really worry about you." I shrugged: "I don't know what to tell you cause I know nothing for myself too." Punk thought about it: "Okay, it seems to me that there are two guys and only one girl. So you've to listen to your heart. No one could give you the right advice." I nodded: "I know but the problem is, it doesn't really matter how I'll decide for myself cause I guess I'll regret it both ways." He seemed to agree with that cause he just said: "If you ever need any help, I'm here."  
On Friday Night Smackdown I had a match against AJ. After I pinned her for the win, The Shield's theme appeared instead of mine. Dean just stood there at the upper end of the arena a few steps in front of Seth and Roman and looked down at me. I was glad that the match was already over cause otherwise I would have lost in any case. Backstage I really felt insecure and of course I knew the reason. It didn't take long until I could feel Dean behind me. He pulled me close to him, letting one hand slid under my shirt and whispered: "Just wanted to say hello. Cause I know you missed me." I didn't say a word so he raised his voice: "Tell me, that you missed me!" I nodded: "I did." I felt his breathe against my neck as he said: "Great." Then he turned me around, kissed me and whispered: "I missed you too..." With that and a grin on his face he left again.  
I decided to take a walk outside in the fresh air cause I really needed to think about all that. Somehow it helped and I knew what I've to do afterwards. First I searched for Seth, as I found him at the gym I asked him if he had a little time. He wasn't very impressed: "What do you want?" "It's about Dean", I said and now he got a little friendlier: "Oh well how could I forget. If he acts that way he surely wants something from you. I hope that's what you wanted to hear cause I can't tell you how to handle him. He's very particular, so don't wonder." I let him go on with his workout cause his words were enough. Now it was my turn to break up with Sheamus, even if I was more than afraid of this step.  
I made my way to his locker, as I entered it he didn't look peaceful: "Finally..." I raised a brow: "What?" "Just wondered how long I'll have to wait for ya", he said. I ignored it: "Listen, I..." He jumped off his seat to face me: "No, you'll listen to me. I'm not that stupid not to notice what's going on here. But I'm not interested in anything you've to say anymore." I tried to stay strong: "Great, you don't have to cause it's over with us. I'm not your playgirl anymore, I deserve something better." He let out a bitter laugh: "Ha and ya think this sick idiot is better than me? Wow ya're just as crazy as him." I raised my voice a little: "Don't talk about him like that. You don't know him." He shook his head: "But ya know him or what? And by the way I talk like I want to!" We stood there in front of each other as I noticed that he clenched his fist. But it was too late for me to crouch away and so he punched right into my face without any consideration. I felt my nose starting to bleed, so I just turned around and ran away, not taking any care of what he yelled after me.


	3. Keep your hands off my girl

I stayed hidden in my locker for a very long time, just crying and refusing to check the clock. Some hours later I took my phone out and sent a text to Dean, asking where he was. His answer came immediately "Locker..." So I cleaned up my face, changed the clothes and went up to him. Dean looked at me questioningly: "What's up?" "I broke up with Sheamus", I said. A pleased look showed up on his face: "Good news." I nodded: "Yeah but that's not all. We had a fight and in the end he hit my face with his clenched fist. My nose was bleeding and I cried the hours before in my locker." Dean just sat there, not able to close his mouth for a moment. Then he stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. He ran his fingers across my back and whispered into my hair: "I'm sorry." This was the first time I saw him that soft and I suddenly felt so right in his arms. A few minutes we stood like that not moving in any way, before he led me to the couch to sit down. I felt the tears coming up again as I said: "I don't know what to do now." Dean put my hand into his own, searching for the right words: "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You did the only right thing and he'll regret it. Badly." I wasn't really sure so I wanted to start a sentence. But he cut me off: "Just trust me. Okay?!" I nodded, he put my chin up with a finger and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.  
As we came out of the locker Sheamus rushed towards us, yelling something about me. Dean looked at him, his eyes started to fill with anger: "Keep your hands off my girl!" Sheamus asked loudly: "Who said she's yours?" Dean yelled back: "I said it! And now get the fuck away!" Sheamus just grinned and suddenly they started to push each other. I stood there unable to move or speak, just afraid. Fortunately Punk and Seth came down the stairs right that moment. Punk stepped in between them, asking: "What's going on here?" Dean clenched his fist: "This motherfucker..." Seth grapped him by his shirt and pulled him away, saying: "Stop it, Dean!" Like that we were standing, Punk in front of Sheamus without touching him and Seth still holding Dean. I still haven't moved as Sheamus started to insult Dean: "You sick idiot, go and find someone who's able to fix you. You're insane." Dean tried to escape from Seth's grip but before anything could happen I stepped besides Dean and said in Sheamus' direction: "Shut your mouth, it's enough!" He starred at me before Punk tried to move away with him. Seth did the same with Dean back into his locker and I followed them. Seth stayed at the door, Dean looked out of the window and I sat down on the bed. It was completely silent until I said: "I'm sorry, Dean." He slammed his fist against the wall, yelling: "Fuck off!" Seth moved a little closer to me maybe cause he wasn't sure what Dean is able to do. Of course the whole situation scared me but I wasn't able to get away from Dean. Minutes later it knocked at the door, Seth opened, it was Roman with a quite serious look on his face: "Booker wants to see you." We got out of the room but Dean didn't move away from the window. So Seth said: "Come on, man." and Dean finally did. As we arrived at Booker's office he already expected us not that happy: "I heard about some happenings earlier on. So I'll give you a match with him, one on one. Dean Ambrose against Sheamus without The Shield or someone else. On Monday." Dean wasn't pleased with that: "Who said I want a match? I want to rip his head off!" Booker stood up, looking serious at him: "Two opportunities. Either you'll have that match or you'll be suspended the next time. Your decision and now get outta here!" We went back to the room, Dean slammed the door behind him, mumbling "Fuck" again and again. Seth said: "Damn it Dean, calm down. It's just a match." Dean yelled: "No it's not just a match, for fuck sake!" He turned to me with a look that really scared me but then he moved closer and just pressed his lips on mine. My heart stopped beating again.


	4. Matchday

It didn't last long until the matchday has come and the strain was very high. First of all I went to see the matchcard for later, there I met by chance with Natalya. She wasn't scarred to ask what's going on between Dean and me. I told her: "I broke up with Sheamus but until now we aren't together or something like that." She mentioned: "Okay I don't want to interfere in your business but please be careful cause I don't want him to hurt you." I thanked her for taking care and walked away, thinking if anyone would be able to hurt me more than Sheamus has already done.  
In the afternoon I sat on a bench outside the arena when Seth joined me, holding a Red Bull into my direction: "Want some?" I nodded and he took a seat next to me. After a while he asked: "What do you think about later?" I thought about it: "I'm not sure but I'm not happy with it." He didn't answer anything so I asked him: "Are you boys gonna be at ringside?" Seth swallowed: "That's what I'm worrying about all the time since we were at Booker's. Normally we surely would but this isn't anything like before, this is about you. So I think we should let them do this alone, if he wants something he's able to do it." Somehow all was said now and we went back together. Dean wasn't talking to anyone except for some little words and I knew that it was only cause of the match. He wanted to concentrate and he knew that no one could help him this time. I watched him sitting on the floor, back against the wall, staring into nothing and this view told me that he's a good guy inside, no matter what anyone says. That was exactly why I dared to sit myself down next to him. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could see Seth starting to smile as he looked up from his phone. After the officials informed us about the start of the match, Dean looked into my eyes and asked: "Will you be at my side?" I nodded and he said lowly: "Everything's gonna be alright." Then he kissed me before we got up to start our way down in the arena.  
Seth and Roman stopped on top letting Dean do the rest of their entrance alone. I took a seat besides Jerry Lawler at the commentary and it was Sheamus' turn to enter the ring. Lillian Garcia stood there with Scott Armstrong to announce them and I could tell both were afraid. Every single person in the arena knew that this wasn't a match like all the others, even if most of them didn't have a clue about the happenings backstage. And then it was time to start. I barely could look at them but Dean did very well. Of course Sheamus didn't refuse to fight back, which made me wonder if he really thought he would get another chance with a win. The minutes went by and I hated to see Sheamus taking over the control. In a second without any actions Dean looked in my direction and his look told me that he won't give up, no matter what is going to happen. It helped me to relax a little bit but then the matchtime was about to end. Sheamus hit Dean with a White Noise and wanted to go for the Brogue Kick but he somehow managed to escape. So he stumbled into the rope, Dean kicked several times against Sheamus' head and simply tried to pin him afterwards. Surprisingly it was enough for the win and call me crazy but I had the feeling that Scott hurried up as he counted to three. Anyways Dean couldn't really believe that the match was already over to his favor. So I decided to get up and over to him. But I didn't came that long cause Sheamus got to his feet again and now he did his fucking Brogue Kick into Dean's face right in front of my eyes. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and my emotions changing from joy into fear as he made his way towards me. There was nowhere I could go and I knew no one would dare to get into all of this. "Go away!", I shouted into his direction but of course it was useless. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the barricade. An outcry went through the crowd but he didn't care for a moment. As I was laying there on the floor I really feared for my life. Even more as he started to kick against my body. In the corner of my eye I saw Dean slowly recover from the Brogue Kick and I knew he was my only hope. As he realized what was going on he immediately ran to us. Dean jumped against Sheamus' body to bring him to fall, then he punched him without an ending until some referees came to stop him cause Sheamus was already passed out and they had to do something. He yelled: "I'll kill him! And get your fucking hands off me!" As there were about six or seven officials around Sheamus, Dean had no chance to reach him anymore and then I really could see how he remembered why he had attacked him that hard. He turned around, looking at me, his eyes filled with fear now instead of the hate before. Quickly he put his arms around me, asking if I'm okay. I nodded and he whispered: "I'm so sorry but nobody's gonna hurt you again, baby. I promise!" I only managed to tell him: "It's not your fault and I'm so proud of you." Then some stuff guys came to take us with them cause of course this wasn't supposed to end without any consequences.


	5. I want you to be mine

We got told that they will talk to us some time after RAW was over so we went back to the boys' locker. Seth and Roman looked at us and Seth asked: "Where have you been that long?" I could feel how Dean was getting angry again. "Did you just really ask that? Tell me, where in this fucking world have you been?", he yelled. Roman tried to calm him down: "It was your match, you wanted to do this on your own." Dean shook his head in disbelief: "My match, my match. What the fuck are you guys here for? To have a fine time backstage while out there all goes up and down? Watch that damn video again and then tell me, what the word TEAM stands for!" Seth started another try: "What are you talking about?" Dean threw his water bottle against the wall, yelling: "Shut the fuck up! I thought I can trust you and we would be there for another but bullshit. Bunch of idiots!" Then he grapped my hand and left the room with me.  
He rushed down somewhere into the basement until we were completely alone, there he simply sat down on the cold floor. I didn't really know what to do cause every word could have been the wrong one. So I just stood there beside Dean watching him as he buried his face with his hands for a while. He looked like a little broken boy and I knew that that was exactly what he is behind his bad boy facade. After some time he started to talk: "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't go up to them again cause I just want to kill someone and if I have to pass any of them... Fuck!" His words were so quietly, I wasn't even sure if he was talking to me or just for himself. Anyways I decided to kneel down in front of him. Our eyes met and the way he looked made me want to cry. But instead I said to him: "Remember what you told me before the match, everything is gonna be alright and it will be." Dean looked away: "And what if it only goes worse? They will love to have a reason to kick me out cause I'm just a fucked up guy who doesn't fit into their perfect world. It always had been like that and it will always be. I bet even you think I'm sick or whatever." I touched his cheek with my hand and shook my head: "No I never thought that for a second cause I really like you, no matter what anyone says. And you're the only one I care about at the moment so I won't let them doing anything bad." I felt that my answer was what he needed and he leaned over to kiss me. Then I asked: "And now? Are we gonna stay here all night long?" That brought a little smile back on Dean's face: "You know what? With you I would surely stay here even longer than just that night." My heart made a little jump as he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. But the situation was still different, cause of the happenings earlier he wasn't the one how wanted to fully take control of me anymore. I couldn't deny that liked this side of him much more even if I knew that this won't last for long. I put some of his hair strains out of his face still inside of his tight hug, when Dean swallowed: "I haven't asked you if he had hurt you badly out there. Do you still feel any pain?" I nodded: "He threw me into the barricade and kicked against my body several times until you stopped him. But it's okay, what about you?" Dean closed his eyes while he answered: "I can't tell it cause I don't care about pain. But no it's not okay what he did to you and I'll make him pay for it, finally." "Dean, please it's...", I started but he stopped me by putting a finger upon my lips: "Nobody has a right to hurt you and you deserve to get revenge. I will do it for you, just trust me." He was still holding me so tight and I wished it would be forever like that but at the same time I knew it won't and that we had to go up again. So I said: "I do but let's go to the officials cause I don't think they will be happy if they have to wait." Dean didn't stop holding me: "Wait…just one thing." I looked at him: "What?" He bit on his lip before he said: "I want you to be mine." I felt my heart jump again but at the same time I recognized the voice in my head telling me not to make a possible mistake. I knew that he is going to make me his in any way but now he was soft and so I decided to accept it: "I want to be yours too." Dean smiled at me: "Good girl, you won't regret it." His eyes told me that he was serious about his words at the moment and as he kissed me, I started to believe him.


	6. Fired?

They ordered us to Booker's office and there all of them were standing. Booker, Teddy, Vickie, Triple H and some others, only Vince McMahon wasn't there. For me this was clearly too much and also Dean didn't feel good but we couldn't change it. Even though Vickie was the general manager of RAW, Booker started the conversation which seemed more like a single performance of them. All of them were talking the same way and I felt like a bad student at school. After some time Dean couldn't stand it anymore: "If you wanna talk to us then do it but in a way we're able to understand it too." Triple H said: "I don't think you're in the situation to tell us how to act. The only question is if we should just suspend or simply fire you. That's why we're all here now." I couldn't believe it: "What?" Booker nodded: "You heard right. And you only had to do this match and it wasn't your turn to bring someone into the hospital." Dean repeated questioningly: "Hospital? Well, that's exactly where he belongs." Vickie took the word: "If you weren't able to notice it, he was passed out and the doctors wanted him to stay the night. I'm sure you know that we couldn't accept something like this and the way you talk about it as well." I wanted to start a sentence but Triple H pointed his finger at me: "We're talking to him you don't need to say anything." I noticed how Dean got angrier besides me, so I ignored the words: "I don't care who you're talking to. I'm his girlfriend now and I'm not going to let you do this. Maybe Sheamus is at the hospital and maybe it's cause of Dean. But did anyone of you pay attention to what happened before? Sheamus has hit and kicked me, he wouldn't have stopped if Dean hadn't done this. By the way it wasn't the first time, so just think a second before you're going to judge someone." Now all of them were watching me, Dean as well. Then Vickie said: "Well…with that news…we should talk a little more about all of this." As soon as the situation turned to me I didn't feel secure anymore cause the last thing I wanted was to tell them about the private things. Booker seemed to notice that: "If you don't talk to us, we have to fire him and no one else." Dean reached for my hand and said lowly to me: "Come on. You don't want them to do this, or?" I shook my head and told them about all of Sheamus' actions. In the end Triple H said: "Okay that's enough. Teddy, you'll go to the hospital and then we'll look how to go on. We're done at this point." We left immediately and stopped finally outside the building. Dean looked at me: "Thank you so much. Without you I would be standing here with nothing anymore." I nodded: "It's okay. I told you I won't let anything bad happen." He hugged me and mentioned: "Now I know exactly why I wanted you to be mine. I love you. I loved you from the first time I saw you." My knees melt as he said these words and I just had the need to kiss him. We stood there on the street really starting to make out and we just didn't care. Some older people walked by, shaking their heads. "Never seen something like that?", he yelled after them with a laugh on his face. I had to laugh too but although I said: "Maybe we should go back in." And so we did.  
Just as we were about to enter the locker again, Dean suddenly stopped and didn't move on anymore. His mood changed: "I'm not going to set one foot in there or would you like to see some dead bodies?" I tried to convince him about the opposite: "Don't say that. Maybe it all was a great misunderstanding. Let's try at least." He agreed and we got in. Roman looked into Seth's direction: "Look who decided to show up again." I felt it all start again and now I couldn't do anything. "Like if you would care!", Dean yelled. Seth asked: "Are you going to tell us now, what's wrong with you?" Dean pressed his hands into his hips: "What is wrong with ME? Are you fucking kidding me? I told you to watch the match again. Did you?" Seth and Roman looked at each other, trying to find the right words. But of course there weren't any, so Seth started: "Dean, we…" But Dean cut him off: "Just shut the fuck up! I know you haven't so why you still dare talking to me? You're nothing but two damn liars. I fucking hate you!" He turned around and left the room without any further words. I had never seen him acting like that and so I wasn't able to follow him this time.


	7. Leave me alone

Too many different thoughts were flashing through my mind and I didn't even realize that I was still standing in the middle of their locker. But Roman brought me back to reality as he started to walk towards me. I gave him a confused look but he just said unfriendly: "I don't even wanna know what you have done to him but I tell you something, you better keep your hands off him. We have enough troubles so we don't need more. And now get out!" I couldn't believe it and I had the feeling that Seth was at the same point. On one side I felt the urge to tell Roman some things but I wasn't in the right mood, so I just nodded and left.  
I haven't been back at my own locker for long when someone knocked at the door. I felt my heart as I wished it would be Dean. But it was Seth and I wasn't that pleased. He seemed to notice it: "Please, can I come in?" I turned around so he could enter the room. We sat down on the couch and it was completely silent for a few moments. Then he began: "I don't know how to say and please don't get anything wrong. But I worry about you, even if I haven't really a clue what's going on here I'm able to notice that things take a negative turn. I'm afraid if nothing happens we can't go on as The Shield. Roman will be the first on to quit this. And I'm not only worrying about you it's also about Dean. I don't want another horror to happen. So would you tell me what's really the matter?" I knew that I had no choice cause all he said was true so I told him about earlier: "The match. He surprisingly won but Sheamus attacked me hardly after it and Dean came to my rescue. He has beaten him until he was passed out and they brought him to the hospital. Yeah then we got faced by the whole bosses and I could fortunately convince them not to fire him. I think he wished you guys would have come out to help and now he's pissed cause you didn't even watch the match. And honestly I can understand him." Seth looked away, trying to put the right words together: "I can't believe that really happened. Okay it was our mistake not to watch the match backstage but...you know the point is I guess every action would have been the wrong one. Now he's pissed cause we didn't come out but if we had done it I'm sure he would be also pissed cause we didn't let him do his own thing. That's Dean...it's not easy to handle him and sometimes you can't find the right way cause there is none." I nodded: "Yeah that may be true. But I think he knows that and his problem now isn't cause you didn't help him it's cause you haven't watched the match. You guys are his friends and I'm sure he thought you would watch him in an important single match like it was." Now Seth seemed to understand, he only mumbled "Shit" in a low voice. I said: "It will be okay, I'll try to talk with him later." After another quiet time he asked: "Has Sheamus hurt you much? I never thought he would do something like that, I mean you were together." I tried to block this subject: "He did and I thought the same." Seth put his arm around me, saying: "I'm really sorry for that and also for Roman's behavior earlier. I hope everything will be alright again." Then he left and I thought about what to do next.  
I decided to talk with Dean right after it so nothing more could go wrong. The first problem I had was to find him cause surely he wasn't at their locker. At the lobby I found Ryback who said unfriendly: "I'm only hoping you come to tell this idiot how to behave right." I gave him an angry look: "If you're talking about Dean, take care of your words." He shrugged: "However, good luck for bringing him back in." Even if I felt the need to punch him in his face I had no time cause I had to go out to see what's with Dean. For real he sat outside on a bench and he wasn't sober anymore. As soon as he realized that I stood beside him he mumbled: "Leave me alone." I shook my head: "Listen, I wanna talk to you. What's wrong now?" He raised his voice: "There's nothing to talk." I tried to protest but he stood up and yelled: "Go the fuck away! Or I..." Dean didn't finish the sentence but for me it was enough to turn around and leave.


	8. Apologies & Explanations

I was completely desperate and so I just hid at my locker till the next day. I also turned my phone off cause I really didn't want to speak to anyone. In the afternoon it knocked at the door and this time my feeling that it could be Dean was right. He wasn't even fully inside as he put his arms around me. I let it happen without any reaction cause it was all I wanted. After some minutes he said: "I'm so sorry, babe. I shouldn't have you treat like that. But yesterday was one of the most fucking days in my life. Please don't give up on us now." I said: "No I won't and I can understand all of that. But as you got so angry at me it scared me and reminded me of him." Dean ran his fingers over my cheeks, saying lowly: "I'm so damn sorry. You know I would never gonna hurt you. I fucking love you." I enjoyed his words but although I asked: "I love you too but are you gonna tell me why you reacted so negative to me? It wasn't only cause of the day, or?" He shook his head: "No after all the bad happenings I saw Seth coming out of your locker. I felt all breaking down and started to drink something. I was afraid I could lose you. Tell me I was wrong, tell me you won't leave me. I need you here at my side." I pulled him closer so I could kiss him. Then I repeated his words: "You won't lose me, I won't leave you and I'm here at your side." Dean asked nearly not to hear: "Will you tell me why he was there?" I explained: "That's what I wanted to do yesterday. Roman was rough to me and Seth came to apologize. I told him why you acted like you did and that it isn't very nice from best friends not to watch your match. And so on, he is worrying about both of us. Maybe you should talk to him to clear things up. And then somehow with Roman." Dean nodded: "Yeah but I'm not going to apologize for anything. I did nothing wrong, did I?" I thought about it: "No it wasn't your fault that things took this turn but you didn't act very nice to them too. I know that's maybe simply you and I can understand it but at least you could say sorry. Now go on before it's too late." Dean started to walk but after a few steps he stopped and said: "Would you come with me? It will be better." So we made our way to find Seth somewhere without anyone else.  
As we got our chance Seth was the one who immediately took the word: "Dean, I know we made a big mistake and I can understand that you are pissed at us but please don't give up on The Shield now. We need you, you're more than important to us." I could see how Dean enjoyed these words but although he asked him: "Is there any explanation why you didn't care about my own match? I didn't want your help, I just thought you would not ignore it." He looked at me and I took a hold of his hand cause I know what he wanted to continue wasn't that easy for him. Then Dean got on: "To be honest it really hurt me. You two are my only true friends and watching any of your matches would be the first thing I do. I couldn't be that happy with my victory and I was about to hurt the one who means the most to me. I know it's not only your fault but yeah..." Seth just stood there with a sad look on his face: "I see there's no real explanation or apology. I can just say I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again." I was relieved as they shook hands and hugged again. Then Dean asked: "And what's with Roman?" Seth shrugged: "I don't know why he's that pissed now. Maybe we should give him some time and then talk to him all together." Fortunately all was good again between them and Dean turned around to kiss me, saying: "Thank you so much, babe." Seth grinned and I just nodded.  
So we left again and as we arrived at the bistro Aksana stood there grinning at me: "Demi, nice to see you. Will you ever have a match again or are you too busy with handling drama?" I wasn't able to say if her bitchy tone made Dean or me more aggressive. Anyways he took the word: "I hate it when sluts can't keep their mouth shut. If I were you I would be pleased as long as I don't have a match against her. But wait if I were you I would kill me straight away." Natalya joined us laughing: "Finally someone told you how things run." We couldn't react anyhow cause Vickie and Brad Maddox showed up, she waved her finger: "What do I hear here? Ladies, what about a little action on Friday. I would say Demi and Natalya against Aksana and hm, let me think...AJ. Sounds good or what do you think, Brad?" He nodded: "Very good, could have been an idea of myself." They walked away in discuss while Aksana's looking had changed. Now I was the grinning one: "Remember Dean's words


	9. Gameplaying

I already was at my locker early on Friday cause I wanted to do a good match later. I had my headphones on listening to music, so I didn't hear the knock on my door if there was one at all. Anyways I got almost a heart attack as I felt someone behind me and it only got worse as I realized it was Dean. Not that I really was scarred from him but there was always something strange in his actions. And I shouldn't be wrong this time again. He took a hold of me around my waist and whispered: "You know that you're mine?" Even if I should have known it better I said nothing, so he pulled me around to face me, saying louder now: "This was a question not a statement. So I wanna hear an answer!" I just repeated what he said before: "I know that I'm yours." Dean grinned: "Great but until now you aren't mine totally so I'm here to change that." I looked at him: "What do you mean?" He shook his head: "Don't ask, just trust me." Then he pinned me back against the wall and started to kiss me while his free hand made their way down to my paints. I felt my body react to his touch and I didn't want to stop him even if it was possible that someone could have come in every second. He made me wild just by touching the right spots with his fingers. During his kisses Dean mumbled: "Tell me that you like this." I just nodded but he wanted to hear something more cause he pressed me hardly against the wall: "Answer me! Tell me that you want me just like I want you! Now!" I managed to say: "I never wanted anything more than that." He seemed to be pleased now and so he continued his game playing. For me it was something completely different and that was maybe why I enjoyed it nevertheless. I let him do exactly what he wanted cause I knew this was the only way to please him. We ended up having sex on my locker couch. It was unbelievable somehow and it made me laugh inside. After we both had our pleasure Dean sat up, saying: "Now you're prepared for your match. See you later." With that he left and I had to organize my mind again. Every other man I would have given an immediate kick in his ass if he treated me like that but Dean is something completely different and all I could think about was how much I felt for him. Fortunately I could put my clothes back on before the next knock at my door appeared. It was Natalya and I asked myself when I'll have just one moment to be only with me. Instead it was Nattie's turn: "I hope you're as pumped as I am. Those little girlies need to learn their lessons." She laughed and I nodded: "You can't imagine how ready I am." She offered me her hand and I gave her five. Then she asked: "What about Dean? Will he be out there or maybe all three of them?" I shrugged: "I don't know but I'm sure if we should get in trouble he will be there." Some hours later it was time to start fighting. But before Nattie and I could make our way out Randy stopped me, asking: "What the hell have you done to Sheamus or better your stupid new lover? How should I have our match against Big Show now?" I shook my head: "I don't think this is my problem. If you're man enough to call him stupid I'm sure you could handle Show easily alone. Or maybe you could try to call the hospital and ask if he is able to compete tonight. But honestly I don't care about all this, ask Ryback to help you." He stood there with a half open mouth and Nattie couldn't hold back her grin. Now I was really in the mood to kick some asses and Aksana and AJ were the best ones to satisfy this urge. So it was no surprise that Nattie and I had our fun in the ring. She worked a long time on Aksana and tagged me in just to make the pin for our victory. We celebrated with the crowd and started to leave the ring but suddenly they came back in with Big E Langston behind them. It was obviously that they would try to attack us but right in that moment I heard my favorite theme appear "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta". I was relieved but also surprised as I realized that it was only Dean who came out. He grapped Big E and slammed him into the steel stairs. Then he took Lilian's mic and said to the two shocked girlies : "No need to be afraid I won't touch bitches like you but I'll give you one good advice: Just don't try to attack something that belongs to me." He gave them an evil smirk, handed the mic back to Lilian and pulled me close to kiss me. I enjoyed it while Nattie looked at us and the others couldn't leave fast enough.


	10. End of the conversation

The next days I got to hear a lot of negative things cause nearly everyone was on Sheamus' side and they blamed me for being with Dean now. I couldn't understand it at all but I refused to tell him about it because I didn't want to cause more troubles. Somehow all was awkward and I just wanted to escape from everything. I wished nothing more than just being with Dean forever but without any of all these troubles. All of the following days I felt totally lost and it seemed like nobody would care. Until Punk decided to show up again. Only his look told me that he wanted to talk with me about something serious. As we found a quiet place he began: "Demi, I know I'm not one of your parents or something like that but I'm your best friend since you're here, I guess. Maybe that's why a lot of our colleagues decided to come to me with their thoughts. That's one thing and I'm not only listening to others but I have eyes on my own." I got a little impatient: "Obviously you have eyes. So what are you gonna tell me? Get to the point." He looked worried: "That's what I mean. You have changed, the woman standing in front of me isn't the same Demi I got to know back in the years." Now I was about to get angry: "Really? I know what's coming next so just don't dare to say it's cause of Dean. Yes, you're my best friend here but that can change immediately!" Punk now thought more carefully about his words: "I don't want to say it that way but something is different and I have to watch how everyone is going against you now. That hurts and I'm just not sure if he's the right one for you to be with." I gave him an angry look: "Ah and why? Cause you believe what all the others say about him? His past, his actions, his behavior, that he's just sick, insane and a bad guy? Really Punk, I thought you aren't like them but Dean seems to be right, trust no one." He tried it again: "Demi, don't get me so wrong. I won't judge him but then please tell me what's going on." So I did: "I can't believe you're so blind for real. Have you ever thought a second about the possibility that Dean is exactly the one who is good for me instead of the one I should avoid of? He was the one who got me out of the hands of a guy who hit me. He was the only one who took care of me while all the others were somewhere else. But it seems like you have forgotten about the happenings. So why do I defend myself at all, I don't have to justify myself in front of you. End of our conversation." With that I left and now I was all alone with completely no one to talk to.  
I went to a near store to buy some stuff and to have something random to do instead of sitting anywhere just thinking. But of course the luck wasn't on my side again. I was about to stow away my things in the bag when AJ came in flanked by Dolph and Big E. She grinned at me: "Look who we have found here. Where's your all-time hero? Haha now he can't help you." I tried to ignore her: "Shut up, I have no time for that." She nodded: "No problem but sooner or later you'll have time for it." I grabbed my bags and left. On my way back I decided that it was really time to talk with Dean about all the happenings. So I was glad as I found the boys by chance. Seth and Roman were already some steps in front and Dean stopped besides me. I started: "Can I talk to you?" Dean was about to nod when Roman said loudly: "I thought we've already cleared that up. Either you're coming with us now or you go with her. Your decision now but hurry up, there's no time for shit like this!" I looked at Dean, expecting an answer to my favor. But he just ran his fingers over my cheek before he turned around to follow them without any further words. I could see Roman's grin and at the same time I felt my heart break. Obviously I stood there an eternity without moving until Miz came down the stairs. He asked: "What are you doing here, Demi? Everything's okay?" I wasn't really able to answer: "What? Uhm yes everything's fine, was just thinking." He went on even he wasn't fully convinced of what I said. And so did I.


	11. Nightmare coming true

Most of the following time I spent secretly crying and avoiding everything. Although I found myself leaving the building for a walk and I regretted it immediately cause Alberto Del Rio's buddy Ricardo Rodriguez seemed to have the same idea and I didn't feel like meeting anybody. But we decided to walk next to each other without speaking anything. Just as he was about to say something we both got grapped from behind and dragged into a van within seconds. I had no clue what was happening and right that moment I felt something hard hit my head.  
I woke up lying on the floor in a dark place with hands and feet tied. As I looked around I found Ricardo next to me in the same position but still passed out. So I started trying to hit him a little just enough for him to wake up. After he did I asked: "Where are we? Do you know anything?" He shook his head: "No but looks like we got kidnapped." This was also my guess but it wasn't that positive. Some time later we should find out what was going on. Three people were coming in and as they turned on the light bulb Ricardo and I really nearly passed out again as we saw who they were. Sheamus, Jack Swagger and AJ were standing in front of us, all with a wide grin. A low "What the fuck?" escaped my mouth and Sheamus turned to me: "Well so we meet again." AJ asked: "Remember my words yesterday?" Swagger said to Ricardo: "Even if I still prefer him, it will be a good beginning to teach him some lessons with his little friend." Then he slapped right into his face. Sheamus grinned at AJ: "Good idea. You or me?" "What about both of us?", she suggested. And with that they slapped their hands into my face, Sheamus right and AJ left. Ricardo tried to intervene: "Take me instead of her." Swagger grinned: "Nice try but if you already asked that kind." With that he kicked against his head and Ricardo screamed out in pain. "Liked?", AJ asked and did the same to me. We remained laying on the floor without moving and they just watched us. I sat myself back up and dared to ask them: "Are you fully insane? What do you want from us?" Sheamus punched into my face again, saying: "That was for asking questions. But to give ya an answer too, we're gonna show ya who's got the last laugh." AJ nodded: "But for now we have to go, business is calling. Enjoy your new home, see you later."  
Alone again Ricardo and I started talking about what a crazy shit was happening here cause we both were really pissed and still couldn't believe it. "All cause of this feud with Alberto? I mean that's impossible.", he mentioned. I dropped my head: "I guess it's my fault. Jack has just found a good thing to join in." Then I leaned against the wall and started crying. Ricardo moved closer to me which was the only thing he could do cause we were still tied. "What do you mean? Did anything happen?", he asked. I didn't hesitate to tell him all the happenings with Sheamus and he was more than shocked but his next question surprised me: "You aren't crying cause of that, that's only pissing you off. It's about Dean, isn't it?" I nodded: "Yeah normally I would be acting completely different in a situation like this cause I know he would do everything to save me. But earlier today he decided to go with Seth and Roman instead of me. So I'm sure all was just a game and he didn't even care about me. And at this point there's no one who'll help me, which means we can only hope that Alberto will be able to do something cause of you." Ricardo shook his head: "Maybe I wasn't involved in the whole thing until now and I'm not close to him or any of them. But if I can tell anything for sure then that Dean's feelings are true. We saw the match and all he did was just for you. If he had told you that he loves you its 100% true and if he finds out what's happening to us, he'll be the first one to set everything in motion to bring you out. Maybe they just put too much pressure on him to make a decision but he'll realize his mistake immediately. Please believe me if I say that." I really wanted to hug Ricardo now but it wasn't possible so I could only thank him for his words. A little later I spoke about what was on my mind again: "I can't understand what's wrong with Roman. Why is it a problem for him that Dean is with me? He wasn't the one who did anything wrong, it was them. But I like them too and I don't want to ruin The Shield or even their friendship, I just love Dean. Shit." I started crying again and Ricardo tried his best: "If you two are in love nothing else matters but that hasn't to be an end to their group. Maybe Roman just doesn't know how to handle it cause I guess it's the first time since their debut together that Dean cares about something else than them. I'm sure as soon as we get out of here all will be okay again." His words were the only thing that saved me from going completely insane.


	12. Rescue

Somehow we managed to sleep then cause it seemed to be already the next day as they came back. And it continued where it had stopped, they insulted or hurt us and had their fun doing it. I didn't care about AJ or Swagger but with every further action of Sheamus I couldn't believe that he was really doing this and that I could have been so wrong in thinking he's the right one for me. He had no problem, hitting and hurting me and this simply was unbelievable. Next time we were alone I told Ricardo about this, he thought the same: "You're so right and I guess no one in the whole company has ever thought a second that he would be able to act like this. But all three won't get away with this." So much thoughts were running through my mind cause the situation was still so weird but in the end all of my thoughts ended at Dean and made me cry again and again. Of course they had to come back just at a point like this and AJ provoked me: "Oh look she's crying. How sweet and I guess I know the reason. Have you finally realized that he'll never come to save you cause he simply gives a fuck about you?" Sheamus blinked at her: "Ah ya're talking about this disabled idiot. Well she'll see what's the price for replacing me with such a creature." I couldn't take it anymore and yelled that he should shut up but all he did was slapping my face with such a force that my head hit the wall behind me. I felt my lip starting to bleed and tried to cover my face with my arms as AJ continued to take on me. Ricardo begged them to stop and of course all he earned was an attack from Swagger. Then he said: "Yeah that feels good and now come on guys. I don't wanna miss my match where I'm gonna do the same to his Alberto sweetheart."  
The only advantage about this was that we now knew it was Monday and time for RAW. So we could just hope that it would caught anyone's attention that both of us were missing for no reason. I crouched myself together at the corner and just prayed to God or whoever that something good will happen. I didn't move from this position anymore even not as they showed up again after hours. Sheamus smirked: "Just to let ya know we destroyed the ones ya're thinking they may gonna help ya out. So let's continue our little fun here." Ricardo and I looked at each other not sure if he was telling the truth. Just as he and Swagger started beating us again I heard a loud noise and all of them turned back to look at the door. That was when they got overpowered by about four guys and my heart made a jump as I realized who they were. AJ was quick enough to run away but Sheamus and Swagger got their full treatment by Seth and Roman. Meanwhile Dean and Alberto ran over to us and freed us from the shackles. I immediately started to cry and Dean put me as close as he could. He whispered: "You don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here. I can't tell you how sorry I am, this should never have happened. I'm such an idiot for leaving you alone. You have all rights to hate me now and don't want me anymore but just that you know, I love you more than anything in this world and I swear I'll never leave your side again." I said between all the tears: "I don't hate you cause although that all I knew you're going to bring me out of this. And by the way it wasn't your fault, I love you too." He just held me in his arms and so I was able to look over at my left. Alberto was also holding Ricardo and both were looking at us with a relieved look.  
Outside were finally sirens to hear and police showed up together with the ambulance. Obviously some of the cops had already caught up AJ and now they arrested Sheamus and Swagger. Not until that I felt secure and was able to stand up. Dean didn't move his arms away as we all left this building. The three were standing in a row leaned against the police car and Sheamus yelled: "Ya gonna regret this!" "Touch her one more time and I swear you'll be dead!", Dean screamed back. One officer turned to Dean, saying: "Stop it now or we have to arrest you too." Before Sheamus could go on the other cop pulled them into the car and one of the ambulance men leaded all of us to their car.


	13. Turning into good again

At the hospital Ricardo and I got cleaned and checked up, we both hadn't any serious injuries. But we didn't seem to look that good cause Dean and Alberto's faces turned into really shocked ones. Dean hugged me again, then he run his fingers over my lips and my swollen eyes. He said: "Babe, he'll pay for making you look like this. Hurting a woman is shit but hurting my woman is something no one should dare to try." Alberto nodded: "Same goes to you, Ricardo. Even if you're not a woman. Uhm you know what I mean, or?" This was the first time we all were able to laugh again.  
On the way back to our actual hotel Dean explained how he and Alberto noticed that something had to be wrong and started to investigate on their own until they found out what was going on and so they were able to follow them to find us. I kinda felt like in a movie but I was so proud of him. As we arrived Seth and Roman were already expecting us. Seth hugged me, saying: "Glad, you're okay." Then Dean pointed at Roman: "Your turn, man or something really bad will happen." Roman nodded and turned to me: "Listen, there's no reason why I acted like this. It was wrong making Dean decide between you or us but now I know it won't put a risk on The Shield if you two are together. Of course I like you too and all I want is that Dean is happy. So I can only apologize especially for what happened to you." He held out his hand to me, I took it and then he hugged me too. Dean smiled: "Well done and babe, I love you." He kissed me and I felt good again.  
Next day we got told that Sheamus, Swagger and AJ had to stay under arrest cause they got accused with first degree kidnapping and some other things. But Vince McMahon convinced us that no matter what the court will say, all three were fired for ever. From this time on WWE was a good place again.


End file.
